Estas en mis recuerdos
by lagoona.blue.3705
Summary: Merida no deseaba que nada cambiara entre ella y sus amigos, pero despúes de la visita de cierto guardian, las cosas empiezan a hacerlo.
1. Capítulo 1- Primer encuento

Y con un leve portazo, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué quieren hacer?- preguntó la chica pelirroja de 6 años, que miraba con ansias a sus 2 amigos. Esperando que eligieran tiro con arco.

-Podríamos pintar algo,- sugirió la pequeña rubia de 6 años- o podríamos jugar a las escondidas.

-Prefiero tiro con arco Punzie-dijo el pequeño castaño ojiverde de igual edad- o bien pintar algo. Como ustedes quieran.

-Bueno esta decidido- dijeron las dos pequeñas a la par-practicaremos tiro con arco.

Los 3 amigos rieron un poco antes de agarrar 3 arcos y juegos de flechas de un estante cercano en el cuarto de la pelirroja y salir riendo del castillo.

-Buenas noches Merida.- Dijo la madre de la pequeña, antes de cerrar las cortinas de la habitación.

-Buenas noches mamá-dijo la pequeña- ¿Podrías dejar una vela encendida por favor? No me gusta la oscuridad.

-Esta bien Merida- dijo la reina Elinor antes de darle a su hija un breve beso de buenas noches- pero será la última vez. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.-respondió la pequeña antes de cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía.

Una vez que la pequeña se aseguro de que su madre cerrara la puerta y se fuera a dormir a su propia habitación, se levantó de su cama y agarro la vela acercándola a la mesa que se situaba cerca de la ventana y sentándose arriba de la misma, mientras contemplaba el cielo recordaba lo divertido que había sido ese día y como se había reído tanto cuando Punzie se aburrió de no poderle dar a ningún blanco y mejor se puso a adornar los "dibujos" en el cuaderno de su amigo Hiccup. Y de como este había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se había enterado. Y como todo eso se había ido al caño cuando su madre le había dicho que se tenía que comportar mas como princesa porque en un tiempo, se iba a casar con alguno de los hijos de los líderes de los clanes vecinos. Nunca había tenido ese problema, considerando que se lo decían todos los días desde su cumpleaños número 2. Pero ese día en especial, después de tanta diversión, sintió algo nuevo, unas ganas de ser libre, de librarse de su futuro, de no querer comprometerse, de no necesitar a un hombre para ser feliz, de querer romper las reglas, de divertirse siendo libre. Claro que creía que era algo muy tonto para desear.

- No me quiero comprometer-musito-no ahora, quiero ser libre. Jugar con Hiccup y Punzie toda la vida, quiero que crezcamos y nada sea diferente.

-Tranquila Mer, el matrimonio no es algo tan malo- dijo una extraña voz femenina, la cual por alguna razón, le parecía familiar-¿Que estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera puedes oírme.

-¿Q-Quién eres?-preguntó la pequeña con voz temblorosa.

-Espera, ¿Puedes verme?- preguntó en respuesta la voz misteriosa, que ya empezaba a tomar forma, como una chica de no más de 18 años, rubia platina y vestida veraniegamente considerando todo el calor que estaba haciendo.

-S-si.- Respondió la ojiverde con la voz más temblorosa que la primera vez.

-¡Puedes verme!-exclamó fascinada la platina-¡Puedes verme!

-¿Por qué debería no poder hacerlo?- Dijo la pelirroja, retomando en un tanto su voz normal.

-Por nada.-Respondió la chica un tanto indiferente- ¿En serio no sabes quien soy?

-Creo que si, espera.-Respondió la pequeña, intentando recordar. Y cuando por fin lo hizo tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para silenciar un chillido de emoción que le iba a salir.

-¿Y bien?

-Eres "La Reina de las Nieves"- dijo Merida-Eres una guardiana, tu deber es protegernos, a todos los niños, me refiero.

-Eso es correcto.

-Pero,¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no te quiera en el castillo pero, ¿No deberías estar en el Polo Norte?

-En teoría, pero hoy mi amigo Jack y yo nos escapamos para poderles traer unas cuantas risas a los niños de todo el mundo.

-Wow.

-Lo sé, y dime Merida: ¿Te gustó el día de hoy?

-¿Qué si me gustó?-preguntó la pequeña emocionada-Me encantó, fue muy divertido. En especial cuando Punzie dijo que a las "mariposas" de Hiccup le faltaban los diseños y Hiccup dijo que no eran "mariposas" eran dragones. ¿Será lo mismo mañana?-preguntó ansiosa la chiquilla.

-Lamentablemente no,-contesto desanimada la reina de las nieves.

-¿Por qué no?Sería muy divertido en especial si...

-Tengo deberes de guardiana que hacer-la interrumpió su ahora desanimada reina.

-Entonces...¿Mañana tal vez?

-Me temo que no es posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-No son asuntos que deberías saber Merida.

-Esta bien, entonces ¿Cuándo?-Dijo irritada.

-Cuando tengas 18.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Sí Merida.

-Ash, ¿No puede ser menos?-Preguntó un tanto desesperada la pequeña.

-¿Cuándo tengas 16?

-Esta bien- dijo un poco más alegre la pequeña.

-Merida, ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-pregunto un poco interesada la guardiana.

-Acabas de hacerlo.-Respondió en un tono juguetón Merida.

-Bueno, me refiero a otra pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo sabes de los guardianes?

-Pues...yo...ahorita vengo-contestó un poco nerviosa la pequeña.

-Esta bien.-Contesto intrigada la reina.

Merida se apresuró a tomar dos libros de el estante de en donde en la mañana había tomado los arcos y le pasó uno morado con un sol dorado enorme en la portada.

-Cuentos de hadas del reino de Sol,-dijo orgullosa- mi amiga Punzie me lo dio de cumpleaños hace un año, es de su reino, tiene 6 historias, una para cada guardian. Aunque solo dice desde unos días antes de que los reclutaran hasta un par de semanas despúes. Mi favorita es la de "Los Espíritus del Invierno", te la diría, pero, creo que ya te la sabes.

-¿Y ese otro libro?-preguntó la platina mientras señalaba un libro de cuero con unas inscripciones casi irreconocibles en la tapa.

-¿Qué, esto? ¡Oh!, como tenía muchas ganas de saber que les paso a los guardianes antes de convertirse en uno y cosas así como sus nombres verdaderos, edad, si tuvieron familia etc...Entonces mi amigo Hiccup investigo y me trajo este libro, el mismo lo hizo mira-dijo mientras le pasaba el libro a Elsa.

-Wow, es impresionante- dijo asombrada Elsa

-Claro que lo es, es de Hiccup- dijo un tanto asombrada por sus propias palabras.

La reina rio un poco antes de decidir que era hora de irse y despedirse de Merida.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo Merida no quieriendo despedirse de su guardiana.

-Yo tampoco Merida,pero escucha, seguiré visitandote,no lo suficientemente cerca como para poder conversar contigo como ahora, pero si lo suficiente como para poder cuidarte. Debes decirle a tus amigos de esto, y nunca dejen de creer, cuando cumplas 16 te esperare en el puente del castillo junto con tus amigos, te explicare más de por que vine aquí y te presentare a los guardianes. Mientras tanto, se feliz, ríe, disfruta, se libre, pase lo que pase. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-Genial, ahora, ve a dormir.

-Esta bien Elsa.

La guardiana rio un poco antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Merida, la cual no tardó mucho en dormir, ya que el cansancio le ganaba. Al siguiente día les contó a sus amigos sobre la noche anterior y de como la guardiana la visitó en la noche, sus amigos se rieron al escuchar la historia de Merida, pero al ver que ella no se estaba riendo decidieron creerle. Pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieron juntos todos los días se divertían un poco más y en los 3 crecía cada vez más el deseo de ser libres.

Para el final de las vacaciones, Rapunzel y Hiccup se fueron a sus respectivos reinos y siguieron con sus vidas, cada día extrañandose mutuamente. Ya no se veían en vacaciones, en la visita de Elsa era la última vez que Merida podía recordarlos jugando unidos como niños chiquitos. Esos 10 años fueron los más duros de su vida. Pero todavía albergaba la esperanza en el fondo de su corazón, que algún día volvería a ver a su guardiana.

**Bueno chicas, este es el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? Muchas gracias al grupo por el nombre y algunos personajes para la serie.¿Un review? Si no tengo 1 review antes de la próxima semana, no la continúo. Sorry pero no es justo que ustedes solo me lean a mí, ¿O sí?**

**Besos congelados:**

** -Valery**


	2. Mi despedida :(

**Hola Chicas:**

**Lamentablemente, esta historia no está teniendo éxito aquí en fanfiction. :( Entonces lo que haré será publicarla en Wattpad y en un grupo en Facebook. En Wattpad la podrán encontrar con el mismo nombre, pero con otra portada y esta descripción:"**Elsa y Jack creían que eran invisibles, hasta que eso cambia. Pero junto con eso el mal regresa, y harán falta más de un recluta para poder derrotarlo, de nuevo. Un camino lleno de secretos, amores prohibidos, tragedia y acción.**"Siento mucho que no les haya gustado esta historia. Mi perfil ahí es Valery-Snowflakes y la encontraran con una diferente portada.**

**Besos congelados:**

** -Valery**


End file.
